The Section of Surgical Pathology provides all of the Surgical pathology diagnostic service to support the NCI and the entire Clinical Center. Approximately 5000 specimens were processed last year.This human tissue material is used in a variety of applied research studies in collaboration with the associated clinician and under IRB approved protocols.